Imagine if you were wrong
by MiharuDESU
Summary: N was never defeated. N was never the bad guy. He leads the liberation of Pokemon. Mash-up between the first and second Pokemon black&white games. Not romantic
1. Chapter 1

This is a mash-up between the Pokemon black/white and the pokemon black/white 2 games. It is not 100% accurate to the games. Ive tried my best but I am not a Pokemon professional. I simply enjoy the games and wanted to write what might have happened if the first game didn't end the way it does. N is easily my favorite villan. Hope you enjoy the story!

...

Two years passed since White lost against N. The empire never fell and Team Plasma was still about in the Unova region, conquering more and more land. White was abducted by the team, her Zekrom and Kyurem taken from her, along with the rest of her Pokemon. She was put in a standing clear cylinder-like container, which was one of the head pieces of Colress' lab. As White had lost she'd fallen into unconsciousness and the scientist had taken advantage this vulnerable state and with his machine, split her mental and physical beings apart. She was separated like day and night. White's mind flew, blew away like a leaf in a storm. She was reborn into a girl with two big bums with strands of hair flowing down her back, just like time seemed to move loosely between the fingers of order in her new artificial world. During the two years that she floated in the thick liquid of the cylinder, with bundled cords that connected her brain to his machines, the brunette's home Nueva town had been taken over in the real world, as for the rest of Unova, except the cities in the southwest. Information was put into her head and the western area was made to be this second White's home. She was now the girl with the buns and the yellow skirt-like shorts who lived with her mom in Asperita city.

The real world became a censored, fake one in her mind. Controlled by the blonde scientist that moved outside the glass, White became the other White, reliving a life in the freed, happy Unova that had been made possible if the White she had been had won against N and Ghetsis in the real world. Once again she traveled the region, saw more of it and met the synthesized people she had once been close friends with. She even met her own real mother, who in this dream-like world told White she reminded her of someone. White's old memories of her real mother were gone and this woman in front of her was the other White's mother, no longer her own.

A summary of a person's whole life is a very simplified, brief story to formulate. The bun'ed White grew up with Kamui, the spiky haired boy with the fox eyes, designed by Colress. Her town was in this world not Nueva town but Aspertia town, which IRL still had been left untouched by Team Plasma. Her now aged, old friend Cheren was ironically put as the gym leader in the town but White no longer knew him. She was programmed not to remember all those memories they actually shared. No longer did she remember how she had grown up alongside him on the same street, seen him grow from a fellow child to a fellow young adult and then gone out traveling Unova with him and Bianca.

Colress knew of the love of fire Pokémon that the girl had and thus wasn't surprised when he saw that throughout her newly started life she engaged with that type the most and when he fast-forwarded her life, to her reaching the age of leaving home with her own Pokémon, she had chosen the later evolved Arcanine which she had named Hell. Perhaps that was a sign that somewhere deep in her mind, she knew that she'd been trapped in a utopic hell by the Team she so badly had wanted to change.

On screens next to the floating body, it was possible to view the life that she was experiencing. A life where Pokémon were still used as companions. It was on these screens N's eyes rested the times when he came down to the lab. He was two years older than he'd been when the ponytailed girl had tried to prove her cause to him in battle. He was taller, broader, stronger and more determined. She had not won and N had not been convinced, as he saw that he was in the girl's new imaginary world, where she apparently won against him. Corless had doubtlessly customized it to fit the desire of the woman. It made him feel even less empathy for her. N's feelings toward the use of Pokémon had not improved. Her failure to prove the point had instead made him even more sure of the evil in that practice. His cold, green eyes showed no pity for her.

Ghetsis, the father with the big flaws, got along with N better than before. N's cold side showed Ghetsis that the green haired young man was no longer a paw that could be used. When the ultimate battle had been fought, not between White and himself or White and Ghetsis but between father and son, N had won. Something in him twisted, cracked or bent when the brunette had lost. She had been the last hope in his life of being brainwashed and controlled by his father. Seeing her loose brought a clarity to him. It also cemented the reality: her cause was not as great as his. He knew Ghetsis had his own cause as well, which was as disturbing. He wanted to use Pokémon to take over and rule the world. N had known about it. When he'd turned against his triumphantly laughing father after the defeat of the girl, he'd raised the red and white of a pokeball against him. Ghetsis had stopped laughing. The gesture was clear.

N, although with already tired Pokémon, won over the older man. His newly won strength pushed his father to defeat. N did not kill or punish him for all the poor treatment he had put him through. He needed the sages. He needed to keep his status as King as mystical and holy as he could. And he knew Ghetsis spirit was weak. His own firm, cold eyes had broken the man's gaze into a crumbling nothing that couldn't raise higher than to the floor. So much for his laughable motive of ruling the world.

Since the victory, Colress had, through his almost magical science, combined with N's almost magical Pokémon bond, successfully merged the girl's Zekrom and Kyurem into the Black Kyurem. The Pokemon was so powerful, N could feel its presence at any time, regardless of where it was. It had not left its old masters side in the lab so N had sat on the cold floor alongside it. He talked to it a lot the period after its master had been defeated. He painted the vivid portrait of his view on the society and the world order that existed. The Pokémon had listened and understood what N meant and, surprisingly enough to the girl if she had been awake to see it, agreed with him. He registered the bond between White and the Black Kyurem grow from thick to thin to fragile to broken. Alongside with Reshiram, the legendary Pokémon joined Team Plasma's cause and flew around Unova, liberating the minds and bodies of its fellow Pokémon.

The newly found kingdom grew everyday in followers. People had been defiant in the beginning, especially the Gym leaders and the people closest to the fighting culture around the gyms and the Elite four at the end of the Victory road. The more Pokémon that were spreading the cause of liberation across the nation, the faster it seemed that the change came. Kyurem had a great impact on the views of the non-human population. People began being abandoned by their companions. Even the most loyal Pokémon begun to understand that the pokeball was the ultimate symbol of the slavery and the abduction they'd been the victims of for such a long time. A lot thanks to the two dragon Pokémon touring across the land, other Pokemon were regaining their freedom.

The remaining defying power grew smaller and smaller. Only two years had passed but the humans who'd been left by their friends had been provided with lectures from the convinced and loyal followers of Team Plasma. In every conquered city had people found support and knowledge in the grey and white draped servants of his. So to the point had they been provided with his views that the opposition of owning of Pokémon and pokeballs had grown at an explosive rate. N came steps closer every day to his goal of liberation.

His underground palace, the building which Ghetsis had raised inside the big caves of Victory road, he left to Colress and Team Plasma's more scientific branch and more private matters. His new building of residence was the old Elite four arena. It filled no purpose in a world where battles were unacceptable and impossible. Together with volunteering rock, metal and strength Pokémon the palace became just that: a palace for Unova's King. Every sign of battle and challenge was wiped out. Some Pokémon had needed his comforting hand when they wept in memory of their enslaved past as the reconstruction was in the process. He knew, more intensely than ever, that he had done the right thing. He had finally given retribution to the Pokémon that had raised him, to all the Pokémon he had fought and to all the Pokémon that had ever been owned. No longer did they hide in bushes when humans passed. Instead humans bowed to them, in the beginning even apologizing as the Pokémon were still hostile and scared of unconverted humans looking to capture them once again.

The legendary Pokémon came to the new royal palace, alongside with thousands of Pokémon and humans every month, to pay respect to N and to keep on learning from his teachings through the sages. Ghetsis had been showed the length of his son's power over and over until he knew that rebellion or overthrowing him was useless. The loyalist and converted people and Pokémon loved N. Old men in brown suits to pre schoolers and lasses all flocked to the wide, golden stairs of the massive palace. All types of Pokemon did as well, the plasma staff had even dug an extension of the river up to the gates of the safe haven, so water living Pokemon could travel there as well. N had become a loved and respected leader in such a short time. Ghetsis knew that if he wanted to ever have what he dreamt of, he'd have to lay low. N was aware of his father's thoughts but thought little about it. He remained cold, eyes no longer foggy but nonetheless a green no one could read.

White held the key to N's cause being so strong. Thats why he couldn't kill her or release her. She was dangerous. He didn't think she could ever challenge him again, but taking her to Colress was safer than risking it. She still had a small fire, nothing but a faint flame, however he was sure it was still there. Giving her to the scientist was better. As he saw her imaginary life on the screens around the tank she floated in, he was disgusted. He knew Colress was manipulating her visions but he still saw her enslaving Pokémon at her own free will, even after having grown up next to them. He saw the love she felt for them but it was not a love any different from that love a slave master has for his slaves. He saw her challenge and fight people all over the region as she travelled and made her way up the badge hunting league. He never spent much time in that part of the lab.

Meanwhile the preparation to spread to Virbank city, Floccesy town and Asperita city was in the making. A lot of people, especially in Virbank city, had already handed in all their emptied pokeballs to the Plasma collection stations in the ex-Pokémon centers. They had been turned into counseling facilities for both Pokémon and humans who needed help adjusting to their new lives in most cities, except for Floccesy town and Asperita city. Plasma had not yet reached that far. N knew that the two dragons had flown to the Floccesy ranch and knew the official takeover of the area around would not be hard to achieve. Asperita city was however a different deal entirely. It was a small town, not a city as the name suggested. The people in the town were however not small or weak.

The gym leaders from two years ago had many been more or less forced to give up their imprisoned Pokémon and put in programs where they were, with the help of Psychic type Pokémon and Plasma memebers, taught the new ways. Along with them were many fanatic pro-pokemon fighters and rangers that had shown little to no acceptance of the new paradigm shift. A few of the Gym leaders had instead of accepting their wrongdoing, run to Asperita city with their companions and were now doing their best at keeping the outside influence away. Drayden, Lenora and Iris were among these. A few of the leaders had however willingly begun supporting N. Grimsley, Elesa and Caitlin all stood on his cause. N planned having them take on their old colleges and capture them. He wasn't sadistic really but seeing how his cause could tear down alliances felt good to him somehow. Just as good as it'd feel to remove the girl from her dream world and crush her spirit once and for all.

...

White stood in front of Iris. She was so close to the ultimate victory that would make her a champion in Unova. She was pushing her remaining Pokémon Essence, the big pink Jellicent to its very limit. N gazed at the screen showing the poor creature with a big frown on its face, dodging the dragon claw move from Iris' Pokémon. He turned his head to another screen, where White's dream face was. It was different but shared characteristics with the real woman, which made it impossible to mistake her for anyone else.

"She is disgraceful, that woman." His voice came out hushed, a deep and soft growl. Colress, who stood to the left behind his king, with his hands tucked away neatly behind his back, agreed with a smile.

"She sure is. It is very fascinating to still see this type of fanatic conviction so close up, now that the real world is changing."

N turned his head slightly, his cold eyes glancing at the smiling eyes of his servant. Corless never looked scared and never had the face of submission that other people had when they talked to him.

"I want Iris in here too." He knocked on the thick glass. "And the old man."

"I would want nothing else, your majesty. I have wanted to poke my fingers through Drayden's brain folds for quite a while, I must admit."

N didn't reply. He turned his gaze to the floating woman. Her eyes sometimes were open, seeing what wasn't there. Now it seemed like the ongoing fight for the Champion title was affecting even her body. Her eyes were closed and her fingers seemed to twitch lightly. If only she knew that her entire body was run through with cords and thin metal looking threads and that this pathetic battle wasn't real. That the system she was in could be replayed and fast forwarded according to the pleasure of the viewer. He swiped the controls and the time she was in made a big leap into the future. Two years from her gaining the title Champion. He saw her running back and forth inside the tunnels of Victory road. It wasn't an unfamiliar sight. He had watched this part a few times before. Soon she would find his Zoroark, which was still loyal to him in the real world, and it would bring her to the underground castle where she would met her dream version of himself. There they would have a final battle where she would win and N would give her the black stone that would change into the black legendary dragon. To think that she'd imagine that he would ever give her Zekrom like it was a property to be handed over or that he'd even battle her was so pathetic. It stirred something in him, maybe it was hate or anger, he didn't know. She was dumb and weak and he wanted to show her that. Personally, with his own hands.

"How many of these do we have?" He knocked on the glass again and a few bubbles came out from White's mouth, slowly making their way up to the roof of the tank.

"One. Two with the one she is in. Your majesty's methods have proven very effective. The need for more mind altering machines has not been required."

"That's enough. When Iris and Drayden have been caught I want them to replace her. Two years is enough. Put Anthea and Concordia to take her."

"Certainly, your majesty."

"I'd like you to modify what she sees before we take her out. Make it extra wonderful and enjoyable for her." Without a second glance to the now open eyed woman, he turned and left the room. Only the scientist was left with White, smiling still.

"Certainly, your majesty."


	2. Chapter 2

Iris, Drayden and Lenora were all pushed through the tunnels down to the underground castle. They had lost their battles against free Pokémon, most frighteningly had the two big Dragons been. Behind them were Team Plasma with weapons that had been specially designed to mimic certain moves that especially electric and metal Pokémon possessed. If it hadn't been for the low, bone marrow-vibrating humming from the Black Kyurem they might have stood a chance. Their Pokémon had fought fiercely but after awhile they stopped protecting their human friends from the blasts of Plasma's guns. In the end they even stopped moving and just seemed to listen to the black dragon that towered over most of them. Iris had gone down with an angry scream when a electric stun gun sent her flying on the ground. They were arrested and the whole town was seized. It had not even taken 30 minutes.

To White, it felt like waking up from a dream. A dream that had been your whole life. Only to quite fast start to regain memories when her hands graced the top of her head and found no buns and no scar that she had gotten as a child. She felt the flat skin of her scalp and remembered that she had never hit that rock when she fell as a child. Because she had never fallen.

She didn't wake up in a bed. She woke up on a cold floor, covered in a sticky solution that seemed almost like syrup. How could that all seem like a dream. She was flown back in an instant into her real body but it felt foreign when she scrambled to her feet. It was as if she had only slept but that was impossible. She had just, as if her mind was a wall with a door, on the other side of it, talked to N, been given the black stone and revived Zekrom. She had flown on its back and seen Unova from a distance until they came upon lands she had never seen or heard of before. The feeling in her chest had been that of euphoria, ecstasy, a happiness that could not be put into words. The feeling had been almost unreal, as if it had been a chemical that had been injected into her brain.

As White stood she remembered what seemed to be the most recent real memory. It was of N towering above her.

'He won.' She looked at the stone walls around her and felt a hard jolt of panic through her body. 'What happened after that?'

N looked at the monitor showing the female. He was in the old throne room of the underground building. It was empty except for him, the nine sages and his two step sisters. The two dragon adoring gym leaders were securely locked up in Colress' system and now here she was, White, finally out of her dream. Colress had made sure she would remember everything of the life in her dream world and her real one as well. They would wait patiently for her to reach the throne room and show her pathetic self once again and he would show her what the real world had become. Partly thanks to her.

White stumbled through long corridors. She recognized the place, even if it felt as if she looked through 3D glasses, where two worlds overlapped each other. She remembered this place as old and fallen apart and the green haired man who gave her the black stone. At the same time she saw the corridors which she ran through with her Pokémon, towards the final battle against N and Ghetsis. But she had not woken up in either of those places where those things had happened. She saw that the place still looked used so she guessed somehow she had passed out, drenched in some Pokémon's slime and still had a chance of doing something. She might have lost but she was alive. There must be something she could still do or Team Plasma would take everyone's Pokémon and release them into the wild. The big loss for both Pokémon and humans would be to great and she couldn't imagine what that world would be like. She couldn't imagine what she would do in it.

When White stumbled up the stairs into the throne room she saw a glance of green somewhere deeper into the big room. She kept going between the pillars and knew she had found him. In front of her sat N, on the big throne, with the two women next to him and the nine old sages that were positioned on each side in front of the platform. She was just about to open her mouth when she looked and really saw. N was older. His face was mature and it was stern and cold. Behind him stood Ghetsis and looked submissive and some of the other sages seemed to have begun to bend over by the pressure of time. She scrambled in her head after something, anything.

"White."

"What is going on?" She felt a deep fear sweep up trough the vortex of confusion that filled her. Instinctively she took a step back.

"It's been two years." Ghetsis raspy, sharp voice shot between the stone pillars.

How was that possible?

After showing White who was now in charge, which still didn't make sense to her, the two sisters walked her out of the Throne room. She had turned her head back and looked at N, dressed in similar garments to the ones the sages wore. She saw his cold eyes, no longer suffering. They were very determined. She wanted to scream something that would make him explain. It was all too much and it paralyzed her tongue and her thoughts.

The sisters led her to an underground river, in which she saw Basculin Pokemon swim around. The sisters told her to bathe and so she doubtfully walked into the shallow, mildly streaming water. It was so cold that her toes went numb in a few seconds. The slime that covered her body left her skin the moment the water touched it, which she welcomed. When she couldn't force herself to fully submerge her sticky body in the icy water, a Basculin aggressively swam into the back of her knees so that she fell over. The water felt like a thousand knives. She scrambled to get to her feet. When she did, she threw herself up and out of the water, as fast as her numb limbs would allow. The sisters smiled warmly at her and she wondered if this really was where everyone washed. Or if it was some kind of punishment. The sisters led her from the underground stream back into the castle, after having giving her back pieces of familiar clothing.

White spent the following time, day or night, she couldn't tell, in a room she knew all too well. It was N's old childhood room. The spooky eerie atmosphere in the room seemed to be a fact, regardless of which world she'd been here. She wanted to know what was going on. No one had said more than that it had been two years. White guessed two years since she lost. But how was that possible and where had she been for that long? Why did she remember a bright, happy self in a world which had made sense? A world that should've been the reality? Was she sleeping or was she awake now? What happened to Kamui, his little sister, her mom, herself with the big buns? She felt it wasn't real but it made no sense. One time Kamui had said to her that dreams could make you go mad. Now she wondered if that was what she had become.

N looked down on the girl. She had been given back the clothes she had worn when she lost and her hair was up in the ponytail again. She looked just like she had back then.

"Where is my Zekrom? Where did you take Essence?"

"Zekrom is free. Essence never lived." He said matter-of-factly.

"Free..?" The word seemed to sink in the stupid woman's head. "You took Zekrom away from me?"

"Zekrom never belonged to you. It is its own being and I freed it from your shackles." N felt his voice drop below zero and it seemed to send shivers across White's body.

"Team Plasma... You... What exactly is going on?" Her lower lip started twitching, like her fingers had in the tank.

"I am willing to show you White. You have been a big inspiration for me. To create the liberated world that Unova is today."

He didn't bother to touch her, instead Zoroark pushed her behind him as he turned around and began walking out of his old prison. They went up several stairs that had been chopped out in the rock of the mountain, up to the surface. Her deep breath of shock behind him, brought a smile to his face as they exited the caves and she saw what was now his palace. They had not come up in front of the main gates but it didn't matter. The change was visible enough. They stood on the ground floor, passing through a team of Plasma guards, guarding the entrance down into the underworld. Around them were Pokemon and people, but the vibe was off. White felt it like a happy-go-lucky melody suddenly turning slow, squeaky and off-tune. She knew what this place was, the gold in every wall and ceiling was the same. The air of wonder was the same. Yet, statues and inscriptions, anything that could link the space with the Elite four battle ground, was gone. Big statues and paintings of Pokemon had replaced them. All the people walking past that were not in Plasma gear, held their heads low. She could never imagine that she would see this many people here at the same time. Few people reached the level of challenging for the Champion title. There was really no other reason for common people to be here but it no longer seemed to be that place which she remembered.

N led her through the big room. People and Pokemon bowed when they walked by. She didn't understand. N had not been respected when she fought him, at least not by any other than his own team. She looked at the back of the man walking in front of her and thought 'He really did it. He managed to take over the world.'

He led her up more stairs to a balcony that looked out over the Unova region. The view was breathtaking. In the air flew Pokemon, insects and birds. The summer sun caressed her face. The air smelled good of all the trees and of the grass Pokemon that were spreading their flowery scent below in the thick forests.

Zoroark pushed her forcefully towards the railing of the balcony. She caught herself from falling before N, who stood just beside spoke to her. He was gazing out over the forest, looking towards the horizon where several of the cities and nearby towns could be seen.

"You helped creating this peaceful world." He said as she was staring down at Victory road that was spreading out right below them.

"What do you mean?"

"When I defeated you, you convinced me that my cause, my belief, was the very true one. You made me powerful, certain, strong. Together with Black Zekrom and Reshiram, I have spread salvation to every enslaved Pokemon that humans have claimed they owned."

White turned her head towards N, her eyes big, doubting. "I can't believe or understand any of this. It can't be possible. The bond between humans and Pokemon is that of love. We have been living side by side for generations. How could that ever be changed just like that?"

N turned his gaze towards her, without turning his head. She flinched, unexpectedly frightened.

"'The bond' has never existed. You, along with all people who claimed they owned Pokemon, never listened to them. They are no dogs. They are just like us, if not smarter. What you think is right is nothing but slavery."

"You are wrong! My Pokemon loved me! Why would they have stayed with me otherwise? Why would they have listened to me or helped me if that was true?!" Her eyes were filled with tears and her voice had raised to a child's pathetic scream.

"Humans invented pokeballs." He responded, calmly. His disgust for this woman and her thoughts shone through. As the two years had passed, he encountered less people that still regained this outlook on Pokemon. Hearing the absurdity in her genuine sadness, as a reaction to hearing the liberation of Pokemon, made him stiff. He wanted to slap her across the face but as a king he held back. It could wait to a time when they were alone.

"You are... You are crazy! This is crazy! It can't be real! Give me back my Pokemon! You are the one that is causing all this sadness by ripping friends apart!" She looked as if she was ready to jump him and faint at the same time and Zoroark started growling as a warning.

"White." N said, turning away his gaze from the pathetic woman. "Look out on these forests. Look up into the sky. Look back down this hall we passed through. I have never felt this much happiness from Pokemon before. They have freedom. They have the liberty of moving without the fear of having to battle or to be caught and put into a prison which they can't escape. They can finally live like they did before us humans came and tried to domesticate them like they were property."

He let the words hang in the air without looking at her. Not long passed before he heard her sobbing. She must've felt the reality of the situation she was in.

"Where are my dear Pokemon?" She managed to whisper after a while of silence.

N turned to her and leaned his head to the side as if he was talking to a child. "I don't know. They are where they please. Far away from you."

Zoroark pushed White through the corridors and up stairs. N had left her there on the balcony to cry her eyes red and puffy, while the Pokemon had sat down next to her, without any sign of wanting or caring to comfort her. White had lost her Pokemon. Her friends. The more she had talked to N, the more she understood that this was in fact real. The vibrations in the air were true. The smell of freedom was there, she had to admit it. She had never sensed anything like it before. She had always known Pokemon were powerful creatures but to imagine that this was what they could emit when freed, as N put it, was strange. Painful. She couldn't imagine that this was what Pokemon wanted. The bond between them and humans had been strong for very long. She couldn't imagine that her own Pokemon would abandon her. They must be somewhere, lost and confused, just like her. The thought of her being the bad guy with the bad views couldn't be true. It would mean that Pokemon had suffered for such a long time.

Zoroark lead her through two very tall doors and shut them behind her. The room was big, the ceiling high and through several high windows she saw the forest below the Victory mountain. There was a big bed and a few doors here and there. The walls were painted a light yellow gold, like the rest of the palace. On a table stood food, mainly berries that she many times had shared with her companions when they had traveled. She ate them and drank the berry juice that accompanied the platters of the colorful leppa, sitrus and pecha berries. Time passed. She felt the door in which through she had come. Locked. She opened a door and it led into a closet. A big closet, full of garments that looked like they belonged to a man. Another door led into a bathroom. One door was locked. It was quite un-personal, no pictures or anything on the walls. She found a book which contained all known Pokemon in the Unova region and the regions beyond but that was it. Looking down the windows she saw the ground far below. It would be a deadly fall.

As the sun began climbing down the sky she wondered. Where were Cheren, Bianca, her mom, Professor Juniper and the Gym leaders? Why was she here? What would N do to her? Were they all at fault for keeping Pokemon?

It seemed as if she might get the possibility of an answer to that, when the doors opened and N walked inside. The sky had been turned pink and purple as dawn had come. She was still standing by one of the windows, turning her head when the sound of something finally happening, reached her ears.

N didn't say anything. He stopped in the middle of the room and looked at her. They were alone and only the sound of bat-like Pokemon who had just woken up, filled the warm evening air.

"Why am I here?" White said when the silence and N's gaze became unbearable.

"..."

He looked at the table and saw that she had eaten. Then he walked up and stood next to her, looking out, just like they had on the balcony earlier that day.

"You are, as little as I like it, important." He paused. "Unova is freed now. Not a single place where there are imprisoned Pokemon. The act of owning a pokeball is met with harsh punishment. Team Plasma is now the royal guard and we work towards an eternal peace. But you, however, can't be let out into this world." He turned to her, so close that she backed away. "You would just go out there to preach the teaching of suffering, wouldn't you."

He kept coming closer, so White backed away until she hit the wall and was trapped there, between it and the body of her new king. He leaned over her, putting his hands on the wall on each side of her. His breath smelled like pine trees and his green eyes glimmered under the green strands of hair that hung over his face.

"I don't know what to do with you. I could put you in a program or put you back where you've been these two last years. I just don't think that would be enough." White couldn't move, barely breath. She had not been this frightened since she woke up and had no idea where she was. N's aura was so different from what she remembered those years before, when she had fought him and his ideals. "I've seen you in your dream world, seen what you created for yourself. Seen how pathetic and disturbed you are. Seen your wishes and dreams come true, knowing that they were so real to you. I've seen you do everything, White. I even saw myself in your head. Can you imagine?"

She couldn't. "What do you mean?" She managed to reply. Her voice cracked.

"I know about the time you fell and hit your head as a child and got a nasty scar from it. You cried until your mom promised you that she'd one day take you to Castelia city for one of their famous Castelia cone ice creams. I know the time you were attacked by a Seviper and a ranger nearby protected you by knocking into the river nearby, just weeks before you were given your first Pokemon. I know how, when you where in Undella bay, a Wailord played with your Essence and almost drowned you in the process." His serious tone made the absurdity so much greater. How could N know all this, if he hadn't been watching her somehow?

White swallowed.

"The way your twisted mind make this owning of Pokemon, our friends, something positive, has me confused. Disgusted. And to see myself portrayed by you as a fellow domesticator... I can't have it that way. It made me very angry." N's hand caressed White's cheek. His emotions were controlled, which made it so much more frightening. She didn't dare to move as his hand slid up into her hair. He grabbed her ponytail forcefully and said "I want to change that picture of myself that you carry. May it be from my bad to your bad version of N Harmonia."

Tears reddened her eyes as he pulled her in her hair to the bed. There he threw her on it. She didn't dare to move and she dreaded what would come next. She heard him open the closet door. She peaked up between her arms, which she hid behind in the curled up position in which she was. After a short while he came out, bare chested. Loose fitted shorts was the only thing he wore. His hair was up in a bun, similar to how professor Juniper wore it. His bangs still hung over his eyes. In the blink of an eye he had climbed on top of her.

He pinned her down. Looking straight into her eyes, he smiled.

"I knew that you liked me in your other world. You painted me as such a good person, a kind, deeply understanding boy who shared your love for Pokemon. Who shared your love of owning them."

White tugged at his grip and tried to squirm out from beneath him but he wouldn't budge. "You were kind and Ghetsis manipulated and used you. Now you have turned into I don't know what. You've turned me into I don't know what."

N laughed. It actually seemed genuine. His grip at her wrists loosened and she managed to push herself back across the bed, away from him. His laugh turned into a smile as he grabbed her ankle and pulled her back towards him. She let out a squeal.

"He didn't always treat me well, that is true. But you never knew me. The information you sit on is limited. Outdated even. I am king now, not a puppet king but a real king." A hard pull and she lay under him again. "You'll find that no one agrees with your barbaric ways anymore. I am a good man, a good king, but all humans have flaws. I am fine with that."

He leaned down and kissed her. She was startled. N's kiss wasn't forceful, wasn't painful. She felt his anger but it was bitter sweet. When he broke the kiss, they stared into each others eyes.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

N looked down on her and shook his head. "Nothing the loving N of your dreams wouldn't have."

"You think I want you?" White looked at him. She didn't think he wanted her. Not from how he had spoken to her before, not when he had called her pathetic so many times. He snickered.

"As much as I dislike you, I feel some love-hate obsession. I've watched you. I understand what you must've felt when you last owned a Pokemon and used it as you pleased. And now you must feel the way your Pokemon felt when you ordered them around as you pleased." His hand slid up her white vest, her skin under his fingers felt smooth. She tried taking a deep breath but somehow failed. Was this his way of punishing her? Was this helplessness really what Pokemon felt?

She couldn't reply to him. She didn't know what to say. All this talk about her being the bad person, along with the clear presence of the happiness of Pokemon she had never fully felt before the battle between her and N, took all replies away from her.

"Am I really that bad?" White whispered finally as N pulled the vest over her head. She had no willpower to move. His words had hit her and they stung, paralyzing like a bug's poison.

Her nipples turned a perky hard when N's gaze grazed her body. He looked as if there was nothing to see. There was nothing sexual about the situation. His eyes were cold as he yanked her shorts of her body, so swift that she barely felt it. She was almost paralyzed, numb as if a Pokemon had attacked her. The king's hand slid down her belly and into her panties. He didn't do it to hurt her, because he wasn't rough and it wasn't painful.

"If you are bad? You are terrible." He replied, chuckling as she felt how his fingers slid easy into her. She was wet and now he was hard. Even if they were so close, she felt somehow that she was slipping away from reality, into a deep sea of doubt.

"I feel like I'm going mad." She whispered. "I can't have hurt Pokemon. I love them."

N looked down on the woman. He knew the feeling he felt. He knew it must've been what Ghetsis felt when N was under his control, under a mixture of manipulation and hate. It must've been what all those fanatic Pokemon owners who battled their Pokemon into submission felt. He was, as planned, blowing out that tiny flame that he had been aware she still had, even when she was floating inside the tank. He knew Ghetsis wasn't his real father. But he must've inherited something from him. N loved the feeling of the control he possessed in that moment. The tingle through his body made him smile. Her body reacted to him in a way of desire, in the same time as she was deeply confused and doubting herself. The horrible truth of her crimes was slowly unfolding itself inside her brain like a slow but unstoppable clock that kept ticking. N kissed her again and this time White's lips kissed back, almost as if she tried to grasp for air. He was her air, while the oxygen, to her, seemed to have vanished from the room. N knew it was crushing to have a fundamental view questioned and shut down. To see that it was all a facade put up by past humans who wanted to conquer and use those dear Pokemon that she loved was not a pretty process. Especially as she had been a part of and endorsed that way of order. N had seen similar reactions before, in the programs people who had a harder time accepting reality. Those were the people who most often ended up in the front row at his public speeches.

He knew now, the moment he felt her priorly unmoving arms curl around him, that she, perhaps with some further guiding, was his. The way a Pokemon should never be. His fingers inside her pushed a moan from her lips. It was consuming, intoxicating, the power he had over her. The tears that came from her eyes could have been tears of pleasure, if they had been lovers and he had not just begun turning her own mind against her. N felt a triumphant laugh, as a true conqueror who finally, after years of planning, put his plan into reality.

"White, you have twisted thoughts of what's right in your mind. You think that owning someone is right. But I'll show you the truth. I'll teach you." Creating a big rift inside, then providing a bridge over that rift, could make a person your loyal servant until the day they died. If you did it successfully. It was the way of the many programs held by skilled Plasma members and it was the way of N creating a unified and prospering Unova.

When White's both arms hugged him tighter to her, he pulled his hand from between her legs and pulled her closer to him. Their bodies pressed against each other and her skin was damp with a thin layer of sweat. Her face hid at his neck and her breath was hot and quick.

"I never thought I'd hurt Pokemon." She whispered. "You've made me go crazy. I feel so lost."

He turned his gaze up to the ceiling. It was drawn with light water color, so faint it was barely there. It was filled with pictures of Pokemon dancing together.

Colress machine had worked perfectly. Together with N's guidance, the machine had made this stubborn woman able to see her own flaws. Thus, the threat she posed could be reduced to nothing. The possibility of changing the equally stubborn Iris and the old man into, just like White, one of the most submissive of his followers would prove a great victory for the big liberation. Soon they could expand, crossing Unova's borders and spread the truth and free Pokemon all over the world.


End file.
